A pebble and his human
by Jacksinabox
Summary: With Peridot staying with the gems it would only be a matter of time before she met Connie.
1. Chapter 1

A pebble and his human.

Summary: With Peridot staying with the gems it would only be a matter of time before she met Connie.

(Peridot's pov)

I sat and watched, admittedly confused as Steven glanced to the clock on the wall and back to the door. He was the imagery of anxious

"So what are you waiting for again?"

I asked.

Steven looked over at me. "Connie. You know my best friend? She's coming over today for sword practice." He said and I nodded. He had already been over this with me before but I was still trying to comprehend everything.

"And this human is like your champion or something?" I rolled my hand trying to come up with a word to describe it.

"What?" Steven snapped, his eyes widen in shock. "No!" He narrowed his eyes at me as if I just personally insulted him. I glanced down not able to meet his harden gaze.

His voice soften with his next words. "She's my partner. We protect each other. She's not someone I'm going to let lay their life down for me." His eyes moved back to the clock.

By the time he looked the door swung open and in came a human female with dark skin, long, black hair binded down her back, and a wide smile. "Hey Steven!" She greeted and Steven rushed to her side.

"Hey Connie right on time. We better hurry Pearl told me that Garnet and Amethyst will be watching us today and Amethyst can be pretty impatient". He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers together.

That's rather odd. I looked back up at the girl and met with her dark eyes starring at me. Even without breaking eye contact I could still see Steven's arm tense up. "Right, Connie this is Peridot, she's, ah the gem I told you about over the phone last week." He said.

He must have done something to make her break her focus. Her eyes left mine and looked down at him. "She's shorter than I expected." I scoffed.

She was just a human so her words shouldn't have mattered. In fact they didn't. Steven looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming to watch?"

I didn't answer but followed him to the wrap pad instead. There wasn't really a point of trying to escape. With out my limb enhancers I was practically helpless. I didn't know if I could summon a weapon. So staying with Steven and the Crystal clods was my best bet for now.

We warped to some kind of arena. I watched as the two walk up the steps with me close behind them. "Right on time you two." Pearl said as they made their way to her. Her eyes met mine and narrowed.

Steven must have notice cause he turned while Connie went and got her sword. "Peridot if you want you can sit with Amethyst and Garnet and watch from there." I looked over to where they were sitting on a broken stadium. Though Steven asked if I wanted to I knew that I really didn't have a choice.

I went and sat down in between them. I looked out to where Steven stood with Pearl and Connie had now rejoin them, with sword in hand. It seemed as though Pearl was giving them some last minute instructions. Pearl walked over to where we sat and took the seat closest to Amethyst. "All right begin." She said.

The arena filled with over a dozen holo Pearls all asking. "Do you wish to engage in combat?" Steven and Connie agreed and the Pearls began their attack.

I expected Steven to do all of the work since he had powers unlike this human. However both Connie and Steven rushed toward the holograms and began their attack. Steven pushed one back, knocking it the ground causing it to faze away. Then threw his shield hitting one that had been doubling up on Connie.

Connie struck down three and knocked another off its feet making it faze out. Steven pushed one in her direction and she swung her sword, hitting it. Steven kept Connie within arms reach apart. Connie would grab Steven causing him to duck, Steven would take Connie's hand and swing her to his side and out of a holograms reach. This went on for a while until Connie stabbed the last one.

They were left standing in the empty arena both panting trying to catch their breath. After minutes of just the sound of their heavy breathing echoing, I heard clapping. I turn my head to see Garnet lightly clapping her hands together trying not to let her gems hit. Amethyst joined in with whistling. "You both did extremely well, considering how high the holograms were set to." Pearl said with a smile.

Steven who had taken Connie's hand while fighting, looked up at her smiling before breaking out in a joyous laugh. Connie was quick to join him. The gems stood and join the two in celebrating.

After this went on for a while they decide to take the celebration into the "living room". Garnet told Steven and Connie to go ahead that her, Pearl, and Amethyst need to talk about some things.

Steven laced his arm through Connie's and offer me to do the same with his. I decide it would be best for me to follow behind them.

Once we had warp to the kitchen, Connie spoke up. "Oh no, Steven!"

"What?" He asked and the look of genuine concern on his face shocked me.

"I accidentally took one of Pearl's swords. Could you please take it back? I don't want her to get upset with me." Her head tilted and she blinked twice at Steven.

His cheeks darken. "Sure Connie, but I'm sure Pearl wouldn't have mind, probably would have thought it was Amethyst messing with her. I'll take though."

He took the sword from Connie's hand and stepped back on the warp pad. "Be back soon." And light flooded the room.

Before the light could even fade completely I felt my body being push against the wall. Connie standing in front of me holding me there.

"What do you think your doing?!" I demanded. Steven had made it clear to the gems that no one was to touch or threaten me. How did this human think she could?

"Listen Peridot, Steven may have told the gems not to mess with you but, he didn't tell me. And let me tell you, if you think you can get close to Steven just to betray him to Homeworld, well you thought wrong cause anything and I mean, anything you do to him I will make sure I inflict twice as much pain on you." Her gripped tighten.

She continued. "Steven is choosing to take a risk on you and letting you stay here so he can protect you is his decision I will respect that, but not without give you this warning. Whatever your plans are, if they involve Steven at all, it's in your best interest if you leave him out of them. Nobody messes with my Steven not without me getting involve.

I gave her a confused look. "Your Steven?" I asked and I noticed that her cheeks had darken.

The warp went off and Connie step away from me and back over to Steven, who offered her something to drink since she looked flushed. They both went into the kitchen and I followed thinking about Connie's words and how both Steven and his friend Connie seemed feverish.

Author's note

A champion~ is a person who fights or argues on the behalf of someone else. When I read that I was like "Yes that's what Peridot would think Connie is since she probably doesn't know a word for knight."

This is only the first chapter my dears. And more is yet to come. Let me know what you think. Until next time take care. ㈵6

Ps this story was almost called "A champion." It's a rock fact.㈎2


	2. Chapter 2

(Peridot's pov)

"That's different" I thought as I watched them.

Steven usually was the one who explain Earth stuff to me, but I had no idea who to ask when the Earth stuff involved Steven.

Steven was really different from other gems or humans that I've met, but this wasn't him being kind to those gem monster, or crying cause some type of creature had a unfair disadvantage. This seemed more personal.

His head laid in Connie's lap and his fingers twirl the locks of hair that hung down. Connie sat letting him do this while she read. A small smile on her face and her free hand would disappear in his own hair, only to come out when she needed to turn the page.

This was different than any human interaction I've seen. It looked tender and as Steven would have called it sweet. I'm missing something here.

I heard Pearl yell for Steven to come outside and watched as he softly groaned in displeasure as he got up never really taken his eyes off the full human.

Steven had introduced me to his human friends and none had acted like this. The closest I could related this to was the donut human's way of looking at the smaller donut human when she thinks he's not looking.

Steven was a lot more obvious than that though, it was almost as if he didn't care if she noticed or others saw him. Well to be honest if Connie noticed his cheeks would darken and he turn his head. But I don't think Connie minded since she to would have increase blood flow to her face and smile brightly.

Maybe this was just normal for some humans but I wanted to know more so maybe I should look farther into it.

Author's note

So I really did plan to have this up soon but I had a horrible week last week and I wasn't really in to mood to write. So I'm really sorry about it and I hope you like this ch. until next time take care.


	3. Chapter 3

A pebble and his human.

Summary: With Peridot staying with the gems it would only be a matter of time before she met Connie.

(Connie's pov)

I watched as Peridot argue with the gems and the gems resisted the urge to hit her. This was beginning to get old. They knew we needed Peridot. Peridot knew she needed them. So couldn't they at least pretend to get along.

Steven sighed as he watched them as well and my heart dropped even more, he shouldn't have to watch this. I grabbed his hand and lead him away from the argument. Once we were out of hearing distant I let go of his hand and sat down. Steven sat down next to me.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time?" He asked, starring forward.

My head snapped so I was looking at him. "What do you mean?"

"Am I wasting my time with Homeworld gems? I mean Lapis was willing to fight her way out to get off this planet and back to Homeworld. She calls the Earth miserable and says she never believed in it. And Peridot only cares about the Earth cause she's on it and doesn't want to be shattered." He paused and let out a shaky breath.

"Why can't they see that the Earth is great and the life here is amazing? I think they would love it if they gave it a chance. The people here can be so kind and thoughtful to each other and it's beautiful here. I wonder if Homeworld has beaches, or strawberry fields, or mountains, or underwater caves? Why do they hate it so much?" I notice that he was gripping his knees really tight and his eyes were watering.

My heart was breaking. Steven was to kind to be going through this kind of heart ache. I looked forward and I placed my hand over his so her would loosen the grip he had on his knees.

I thought over his worries before answering. I felt something wet hit the back of my hand. "If your trying to get Homeworld gems to switch sides from loyalty to Homeworld to loyalty to Earth you are wasting your time." I told him honestly. I felt more tear drops hit my hand so I continued.

"Their not going to switch sides just cause the humans that live here are nice or the scenery is pretty. They'll do it the same reason Centibeetle saved you, Lapis fused with Jasper, and Peridot's willingness to work with the gems. You."

His head turned to face me so I met his eyes. "Your kindness and willingness to put someone before yourself before your own safety touches people Steven. You protect people when they need it even, if no one else would, even if its against the gem them self. That type of bravery and love is rare. And you protect them no matter if their an enemy or a friend against people who may be your friend or enemy. That's why their going to fight, not because they care about the Earth but because they care about you, and if you ask me that's a better reason."

The tears in his eyes were blinked back and his bright brown eyes looked brighter. A small smiled played on his mouth and I felt my hand being squeezed slightly. Steven's eyes stared into mine and I felt the same sensation in my stomach that I sometimes got around Steven along with my heart pounding loudly in my ears.

I noticed how much closer Steven was getting to my face. I felt chills go down my back. "Do you really think that Connie?" He asked never breaking eye contact.

"Of course Steven." My cheeks burned as he leaned even closer. I didn't move an inch.

"Steven I think we have an idea! Come here!" Peridot called as she ran closer to where we sat. He looked at Peridot and back at me. She came up and pulled him up by his arms though not hurting him at all. She seemed excited. Steven's eyes held my gaze as he stuck a hand out for me to take. He pulled me up and Peridot put a hand on both of our backs and pushed us to where the gems stood.

Author's note

Yes this was a play on indirect kiss and after I finished this fic and Making a move I fully plan on doing one shots with episodes that deal with connverse. Indirect kiss is one of them.

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Until next time take care.㈵6


	4. Chapter 4

A pebble and his human.

Summary: With Peridot staying with the gems it would only be a matter of time before she met Connie.

Author's note

Recently I thought of another way Connie could have met Peridot. So naturally I had to write it.

On with the show!

(Peridot's pov)

I looked up from building the drill and noticed a small figure coming closer to the "barn" as they called it. I gave a confused look as I counted all of the gems that were present.

The two that refuse to separate, the short Amethyst, the Pearl, and Steven. All were here. I looked back at the silhouette coming closer. It looked rather strange, it's top half appearance seem unruly.

"What is that coming toward us?" I asked out loud hoping to get their attention. It worked cause Amethyst looked up. Her eyes squinted before a look of realization came and her lips tilted up in a half way smile.

"Oh he's going to love this." She muttered and she looked rather devious about the whole thing.

Instead of responding to me she looked over where Steven was "helping" the fusion. "Hey Steven have you talked to Connie recently?" She called over to him, since he was in the barn.

I looked over at him even more confused. What's a Connie and why would he talk to it?

He stopped working complete and looked up at her. "Yeah I called her early this week and said we had to do important gem stuff and we were going to build a drill so lessons are cancel for the time being. So I went over and gave her a sword so she could still practice."

I heard Pearl ask from where she was working which sword did he give her. I'm assuming that this "Connie" was like another Steven. Maybe with a different gem. Though maybe she wasn't that good of a fighter so she need lesson. After all why else would she have lesson in handling weaponry that she couldn't materializes.

Before Steven could answer Pearl's question, Amethyst interrupt her. "Did you tell her where we would be?" She was grinning wildly now as if she knew something we didn't.

"Well yeah, why does it matter?" He asked.

She shrugged and went back to tearing back metal, though the smile stayed on her face. "No reason, just don't freak out cause you have maybe two minutes before she's at the door."

Steven's eyes widen and ran outside the barn where we were working. "Connie! What are you doing here?!" He ran over to where she was.

"You know you didn't have to mess with him like that. You could have just said she was walking up and he probably would have gave you the same response." Pearl said.

Amethyst shrugged. "Yeah but do you see how happy he is?" I looked over where Steven had fell along side her. He seemed to be talking excitedly to her.

She came closer and I notice that her appearance was more like Steven's and took more of a human form. She was taller than him, with hair that was dark, long, and curly. Her skin was brown and she wore blue material that left her lower appendages bare, kind of like Lazuli wore but it was all attached.

She whisper something in Steven's ear and I noticed that his cheeks flushed. Whatever she said his respond was that its okay that Lion could take her home and if she wanted she could return it.

That conversation whatever it was about was cut short by Pearl. "Hello Connie."

Her head turned away from Steven and she looked over where Pearl was. "Hello Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst." She moved her hand side to side as Garnet lifted her hand up, Pearl smiled, Amethyst swung her self so she could look at her upside down.

"Hey girl! Haven't seen you at the house recently, not since Steven's been hogging all your attention away from us." Amethyst said smiling happily.

"Amethyst!" Steven gave her a look that I couldn't describe while his cheeks turn red.

The girl touched his shoulder though her face was red too. "Don't worry so much about it Steven. I know she was just kidding."

I looked this "Connie" over trying to find a gem to see what she was. Without a basic color palette or defining structure it was the only way I could tell. Not seeing it, I spoke up. After all I had the right to know all of the crystal gems. "So ah, where's her gem?" I asked.

All heads turn to me and looks of confusion past their faces. Steven was the first to realize what I was talking about. "Her gem? Connie doesn't have a gem, she's human."

I curled my nose up and looked away, trying to fight back a laugh. A human trying to fight? Now that's funny. Humans are so weak. One hard poke and they gush out fluids and die.

"Connie I'd like you to met Peridot." I heard Steven say. I looked into her deep brown eyes. She wasn't anything special. How was she even suppose to be useful?

"Hello Peridot." She didn't really seem to have much emotion when she spoke unlike Steven. However she was looking at me as if she was trying to figure me out, which was bothersome.

I didn't really see the point of talking to a human so I looked at Steven instead. "So what's her purpose?"

"Purpose?" He asked.

"You know like, why is she here?"

I noticed that her eyes narrowed, but Steven still looked confused. He glanced over at her then back at me. "Cause she's my best friend and my partner and I enjoy her company." He rubbed the back of his neck and he looked like he wanted to say more, but I cut him off.

"Partner?" I laughed out loud not really noticing how the rest of the gems had fallen silent. "How can a human be your partner? There so fragile! The only way she might be useful is as a shield and that's your weapon, she can't protect you!" I said in between had clouded my vision from trying to talk while laughing.

"Your wrong." I wiped my eyes to look at the human, but it wasn't Connie who spoke she was looking down. It was Steven, who had spoke.

I had seen Steven being serious before but not like this. He seemed angry. He was glaring at me and his hands were in fist. "Connie's a great fighter! She has my back and I have hers, through think and thin, no matter what going to happen we'll be there for each other."

Connie touched his shoulder. "Steven, it's okay." She reassured him.

"It's not okay, Connie!" He turned and looked at her.

"Peridot doesn't know you! She doesn't know what your capable of! I've seen you, your brave, strong, smart, and talented. No one should ever question that."

Even though I was standing off to the side I could see how strongly he believe that. I looked at the other gems reaction.

Amethyst had pushed herself forward and was leaning closer to the conversation/argument. Pearl had covered her mouth with her hand. Garnet had a slight smile on her face.

"And no ones going to ever say otherwise, not while I'm around. I promise you that." Steven turn to me and his eyes narrowed even more. I understood his message. 'No one can hurt her, not even you.'

I looked back at the human and made up my mind. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry if I offended you Connie. That was not my intention." Steven relaxed and even smiled as if I apologized to him instead.

"It's fine Peridot." Her face was flushed and she had a small smile on her face as she looked down to the ground while she played with her hands.

Pearl step toward us and cleared her throat. "Steven why don't you show Connie the plans we have so far and she if she has any ideas." Steven gave her a wide smile and took Connie's hand from her and they ran over to the black board.

Pearl looked down at me and I look away. "Peridot while you had no right to say what you did, we should have told you that Steven's friend Connie is a human."

I turn my head quickly to look at her. "And that Steven is way defensive about her, the guy doesn't take kindly to anyone or anything trying to hurt her. Ain't that right Pearl? " Amethyst added.

She nodded though she seem to be deep in thought. Garnet walked over.

"Steven will protect Connie at all cost and she would do the same. He won't let anyone hurt her, not if he can help it." Garnet said though she looked as if she knew something the rest of us didn't and it bugged me.

I looked over at the two of them Connie stood in front of the board and Steven stood to the side pointing out things.

"Well that's good to know." I remarked.

Author's note

So to make up not posting since Monday I made this really long so I hope you like it. I do believe that Steven can handle being teased, but no one would be able to make fun of his Connie. But what do I know, let me know what you think a until next time take care.㈵6


	5. Chapter 5

A pebble and his human.

Summary: With Peridot staying with the gems it would only be a matter of time before she met Connie.

(Peridot's pov)

Steven and Connie held hands as they fought. They raised their hands above their heads, twisting and turning each other like a dance. Connie swung her sword at the legs as Steven pulled her back and threw his shield.

I remember how a few weeks back Steven had formed his bubble and was unable to defend us from the gem fusions. However now he seemed as if he would be able to fight anything, anyone that came at him.

The human Connie seemed to ignore her flight instinct and determine herself to fight along side Steven.

They never seemed to break contact with the other. Most gems would feel cornered trying to fight this way, but this seemed to be the only way Steven felt comfortable enough to fight with Connie around.

If she so much as went farther away than Steven finger tips, then Steven would in some way or form sweep whatever he was fighting off its guard and rush to her side.

Connie was no better, only giving up her stance if to thrust. She never dodge, which made sense since Steven was so close to her and it could hurt him.

Yet I couldn't help but think about how many earth rotations ago Steven had said forming his bubble was all he could do against the gem fusions; that protecting is all he could do.

It didn't seem so now. In fact Steven seem so determine to fight and defend that he showed no fear. His eyes were narrowed in focus, the only time he look surprised or scared is when something got to close to "his Connie" as I've heard him call her.

Connie was a unique human. In a way she was like a pearl. Smart, nice to look at, entertaining, and as it would seem she and Steven had formed a bond like that of a pearl and her owner would, of trust and belonging.

However she seemed to be fiercely her own person. Acting as Steven partner in everything that came with them. And Steven wasn't even annoyed with it, in fact he seemed to extremely enjoy himself when she was around. Like she lessen or took away the knowledge that there was a massive gem fusion in the earth's core.

Steven had bubbled them and forced the bubble forward to back up the enemies enough so when Steven popped it the enemy fell and Connie delivered the final blow.

Steven rush forward to Connie pulling her close in his arms and burying his face in her shoulder. Connie return the gesture.

I realized then clearly what he meant that day.

He can't do it, not with out her.

Author's notes

Does anyone actually read these? So here's another chapter sorry if it seems off to any of you. It seems since su been on break my writings been bleh! But let me know what you think. Any idea what I should write next. Love you guys and take care


End file.
